Renesmee's life
by christmascookiemonster
Summary: What happens when Renesmee's feelings change for that one person? Why are the Cullen's sent to Volterra by the Volturi? The family move but will Damien catch them up, will he finally get what he wants? Marriage and a family for Nessie&Jacob? Read!


**My Life...**

**Chapter 1**

**The start.**

**Bella's POV**

I was explaining my labour to my sweet Renesmee, she's so curious, but hey can't blame her really, I know I was like that when I first saw my Edward, oh how good looking he was, I could think about him all day…well anyway back to Nessie.

"So Mom, was it really that bad?" Nessie questioned.

I didn't want to scare her, to give her the wrong opinion on having children, I suppose I did get turned into a vampire whilst having my precious daughter ripped from inside me so I guess her experience wouldn't be as bad as mine. I hoped.

"It wasn't too bad Hun, just get some sleep; you have a big day tomorrow!"

"Okay, Night, love you"

"Love you too" I replied.

I left a note explaining that I'd just run over to the main house just in case Nessie woke up, I ran at top speed not bothering to stop to smell the scent drifting in from those mountain lions, oh how I could drink the blood right now. I reached the main house in just under two minutes. Record time.

I felt two arms snake around my waist, I wasn't expecting it, and I looked behind me to find my sweet loving husband with 'that' look on his face. If you know what I mean.

"Hello Bella" Emmett screamed.

"Oh hey Emmett, thanks for interrupting this, hmm?"

Edward chuckled beside me as Emmett searched for something to say back.

"Oh... sorry Bella, I'll think first next time" Emmett said with a HINT of sarcasm to his voice.

God I could knock that guys head of his shoulders sometimes. Anyway back to my adoring husband, I needed to speak to him about tomorrow, I mean I just couldn't face the fact that my little girl was going to school, the same school I attended, the very place where I found my Edward.

"Edward, I think I need to speak about Nessie's big day tomorrow, I think I'll feel better if I get this off my chest" I whispered, I didn't want that douche hearing me being emotional, now I know he would have something to say to that.

He nodded his head vigorously as if he felt the same way, I understand with only having 4 years with our daughter after she was fully grown was a bit overwhelming.

"Bella I know what you are feeling like, I understand what you are going through I miss sharing the childhood with our young Nessie, but we need to let her socialise, experience what it would be like when the real world comes, she needs human friends, it's just part of life."

Woah, I really don't know where that came from in Edward, he wasn't normally a man of very many words when it came to speaking about our growing child, I was normally the emotional one.

"Wow Edward, that was something, you just spoke my whole feelings practically word for word, it's just going to be hard to let her go, I know that most parents wouldn't react like this, they would be happy to get their children out of the way for a while." I had to chuckle. "But I just want a bit more time with her, aswell young Jacob imprinting on her, the time is just going too fast." I said with content.

"Bella I know how you feel I am of course her father, you know how I feel with Jacob imprinting on Nessie, but that's practically how I found you, I can't explain how much I love you. I don't want her to go to school just as much as you do, but we have to let her go. Just don't forget that we have an eternity to spend together."

God I loved this man, an awful lot he's awesome, as the kids would say.

"Thank-you so much Edward you've just made me feel an awful lot better, I'm glad that I've got the rest of eternity to spend with everyone, you all mean so much to me!"

A second after I said that I heard six sets of feet bombard down the stairs and before I knew it I was embraced by twelve arms, god I love this family.

"Bella we all heard that, you know how much you mean to us, and we all welcomed you as part of the family as soon as we knew you and Edward were dating, even if you was a human" Alice screeched.

"Yeah what she said Bells, I know I may not be the one to show my emotions much but you know how much your brother emm loves you!" Emmett said.

"Aw thanks Emm" I said.

Rosalie just smiled at me, I knew I never have been one of her favourite of people, but hey ho that was least of my worries right now.

**Chapter 2.**

**Realisation.**

**Renesmee's POV.**

_He planted soft kisses along my cheek bones, his hands were in my hair and up my top, and this is what I've been waiting for, Jacob. My Jacob. It felt right, like I was floating. We were on the beach in La Push, the sun beating down on my skin; I knew this was a dream because it never was this sunny in Forks._

"Beep...beep...beep!"

And that is when I woke up to my alarm; I ran into the bathroom and peered into the mirror, what has happened! My cheekbones were more subtle, my face was framed, and I looked down at my chest and noticed I'd just got those things out of no where. A sharp pain in my lower abdomen is what stopped me from looking in the mirror. I just ignored it. No wonder I was flushed after that dream about Jacob, I have never seen him this way before, and my feelings were changing for him.

"Nessie, you need to hurry up and get ready we have to set off for school soon." My mum shrieked.

I jumped in the shower and set the water to cold, it was just what I needed to wake me up, and let me replay that dream.

Ahhhh Jacob, he's stunning.

But you can't like him he's been our bestfriend all of your life.

I know but still, I think I like him.

But your technically four.

Physically eighteen, actually.

I couldn't believe I was arguing with myself over my feelings for Jacob I think I needed a few days to settle into school and find my feet, maybe then I would tell him how I felt.

Yeah that was a good idea.

I got out of the shower, ran across the hallway into my room, dried my hair and shoved on some skinny jeans ankle boots and a woolly jumper. That was it I was ready for school.

"Dad? Mum? I'm ready"

"Okay love get your bag and money then we can get to the main house where we can pick up Jacob"

Ooooooh Jacob, I forgot he was coming to take me to school aswell.

"Nessie I heard that, keep your thoughts to a minimum, and we will discuss that dream you had lastnight when you get home aswell!"

Grrrrr I forgot that my dad could hear my thoughts. Crap.

I grabbed my bag and coat, and headed outside, sniffed the air and realised that Mum and Dad were already at the main house, so I sprinted (at vampire speed) to the house. I felt two hands cover my eyes I recognised the familiar warm skin and automatically knew it was my Jacob. Oh I've never said that before while he was in presence it felt so different.

"Guess who?" Jacob said slowly, his voice was deep but soft, I'd only just come to realise that I'd actually missed him. That was weird.

"Jacob" I said bluntly.

He released his hands and embraced me into a warm hug.

"God Nessie, you really are growing up, I remember the times that I used to take you to the park you running around, giggling and having fun, that's all changed now, I wont lie but I do miss these times but I have to say I am really looking forward to the future. I'm just going to come out with this now don't be shocked by this and please don't run this is very serious what I am about to tell you" I put my bag down on the floor and sat on it, I didn't care where I was all I knew is that I was spending time with Jacob, I was nervous, he could be saying anything.

"Well, you've heard about imprinting and you understand how it all works, like Seth imprinted on Claire, right?" I nodded, to give him a sign to carry on.

"When I first saw you Nessie I instantly fell in love with you, it wasn't gravity holding me to the earth it was you. I knew me and you were always going to be close whether it meant for me to be your best friend, brother or maybe even more. All I'm trying to say is that my heart is and always will be yours, you mean an awful lot to me, and I will always be here waiting for you if you want anything, and will always be here to protect you." Jacob looked down to our intertwined hands and sighed.

Damn this guy was good he'd just wrecked my whole plan on me telling him later, but anyway atleast we both got to find out quicker.

"Jacob, I had a dream about you lastnight, it was the best dream I've had, my feelings have been getting greater every time I have a growth spurt, I practically see you in a different way every month" I sighed and decided to carry on. "Every time your near it makes me complete but when you leave I feel empty, I get tingles whenever you touch me no matter where. You've just explained my true feelings for you, I like you Jacob. No wait, I love you Jacob."

Before I knew it I was in Jacob's arms and he was spinning me round. He came to an abrupt halt and looked deeply into my eyes, I stared into his chocolate pools, and I felt like I could see right down into his soul through his eyes. Awesome. He slowly brought his face to mine and timidly placed his lips to mine; it took my lips time to react because I hadn't yet registered what was happening. He was kissing me, the one I loved, wow this was a new experience. It felt good I didn't want it to end. He pulled away, I felt rejected.

"Don't feel like that love, you've not been rejected you just need to get to school look at the time. Sorry you projected your thoughts" Jacob said hastily.

"Oh yeah lets get to the car, Mum and Dad will be waiting, and oh yeah Jacob keep your thoughts low about what just happened I don't fancy them both finding out about my feelings for you when I haven't told them myself"

Jacob and I ran to the car with our hands interlocked. It felt natural.

**Chapter 3.**

**School.**

**Renesmee's point of view.**

The other pupils literally made a pathway for me up to the reception, and all they did was stare at me, looked like they were catching flies, amusing. I quietly chuckled which caught the attention of a stunning girl with medium length hair, she smiled at me and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Jessica, I'm guessing you're the new girl, im basing that on how many people are currently staring at you!" she said with confidence.

"Hey I'm Renesmee, and yeah is it really that obvious?" I laughed.

"Yeah for one your stunning, I'm not attracted to girls in any way at all so don't be moved, haha, and nobody has seen your face round here before."

"Thanks and I believe you!" I held up my hands.

Something seemed to have clicked between me and Jessica she was really nice and knew how to make me feel welcome. I just knew that we were going to get along.

"So what classes are you in?" I questioned.

"I'm in all advanced classes and gym!"

"Oh so am I, looks like we will be together all day!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, it looks like we will end up being good friends!"

"Yess I hope so!" I smiled.

Jessica grabbed my hand and walked me to our first class, English, that was great especially when the teacher had a voice that constantly stayed monotone. Jessica and I just ended up sending notes to eachother, I found out a lot of thing about her, she lived in La push, she loved going to the beach and she said she thinks me and her will be friends for a long time. That was the best thing that someone had said to me before, we'd known each other for what? Under an hour and we were this close.

English ended and im lucky I didn't fall asleep in there, with me being home schooled before I could come to school, everything was just repeated so I didn't really listen.

We had History next, I loved history It was so interesting finding out many things from the past, peoples lifestyles and how they coped. I didn't really need to listen to the part about WW1 and WW2 all I needed to do was to ask my one hundred and nineteen year old dad! Luckily enough we were learning about the civil war in England.

History quickly passed and it was now break, it was time for me to meet Jessica's new friends. Me and Jessica slowly walked over to a large group consisting of 5 boys and 4 girls. Ellah, Sarah, Marcus, Caleb, Luke, Nathan, Lillie, Nelly and Andrew.

"Hey guys!" Jessica shouted over the mass of noise. "This is Renesmee she just joined us at school today."

"Hiya Renesmee, I'm Ellah." She smiled.

She was a medium height girl with a very good fashion sense, I noticed that her

hand was interlocked with Caleb's they were a very good looking couple, bless her.

"Hey Ellah"

"If you ever need someone to talk to im always here, no matter what the problem or how big it is, I know we may of only just met but I love helping people out"

"ohh thank-you!" I exclaimed.

I embraced her in a quick hug and swiftly moved back over to Jessica, at human speed.

"Wow Ellah has a very big personality, you and her have made me feel so welcome today, really thank-you!"

"Renesmee it's fine really, I know me and you will always be good friends we have so much in common and you have a really nice ora." She mumbled.

"I hope we will be good friends, you should come to meet my family sometime I know that they will all like you!" I said.

"Yeah I'd love to, I'll let you settle in to school first!"

School flew by and before I knew it I was back home, time for the 'discussion' with Mum and Dad about my dream about Jacob.

**Chapter 4.**

**Finding my way.**

**Renesmee's point of view.**

I got home to find Jacob sat on the sofa in the main house, I plonked myself next to him and snuggled into him, it's weird I seem to fit so perfectly in there.

"Hey Nessie, how's your day at school been?" Jacob asked with curiosity.

I raised my hand a placed it on his cheek and showed him how my day had been. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I loved the relationship that I had with Jacob maybe we could take it to the next level once when we have had the chat with Mum and Dad tonight, this was going to be a long night of understanding and explaining myself. A lot.

**Jacob's POV.**

Wow it was hard to explain how much I wanted Renesmee, I know that were meant to be together, but I have been waiting for four years now and since she told me that she loves me, well… I want her now. I just had to face the dreaded father and mother, great.

"Jacob! Come with me we need to go for a walk." Edward called out.

Okay now this was weird Edward asking me to go for a walk it had to be something serious! I slowly made my way out of the door and ran deep into the woods following Edward's scent. He suddenly jumped out from behind a tree with a serious look on his face.

"Shit Edward do you have to do that?" I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, well no, but anyway Jacob im just going to get straight to the point. While were out here Bella is talking to Nessie about her feelings for you." He took a deep breath and carried on. "I know her feelings have been getting stronger for you, the dreams that she's been having about you are very deep. I know how you feel about her, and you will be beside her no matter what choice she makes, and the truth is Jacob, I will be beside you both on what descions you both make as a couple."

I gulped. Did he just refer to Me and Nessie being a couple, no I didn't think I would ever see Edward Cullen his blessing to be with his Daughter.

"Yes I did just give you both my blessing, I never thought I'd see the day either, but I do know that you are the best man for my daughter."

**Renesmee's POV.**

I know that my Dad has never been close to Jacob because of Jacob imprinting on me but he's just going to have to get used to him after all we were planning to tell my parents how we felt tonight. That was before my Dad dragged Jacob for a 'walk'.

My mom approached me with and unsure look on he face. What was going on at all? Mom sat down and took my hand and placed it in her own ice cold one.

She smiled. I smiled.

"Renesmee, Me and your father understand how your feelings for Jacob are increasing…and your father has seen a dramatic change in your dreams, I know what this means Nessie, you love Jacob?"

I could only nod and stare, how could she tell I loved Jacob.

"Well me and your father discussed it together whilst you were at school and we have decided to let you be with Jacob, that's if you want to?"

I screamed, as loud as I could, I cant believe my dad had come to an agreement on finally letting be with the man I loved so much. I embraced my mum in a quick hug and ran to the back door to see if I could pick up Jacob's or Dads scent. I found them, they were on their way back. Dad quickly appeared in front of me and smile my favourite crooked smile.

"I'm guessing by your facial expression and your scream your happy with what me and your mother have decided to do?" he asked.

"Yes, where's Jacob?" I asked hastily.

Just as I asked, I saw him come up behind my Dad only in his joggers, his perfectly sculpted torso. Whipped cream and jacob's torso, now that would be fun. I walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I giggled.

"Yes it does my beautiful Renesmee."

He picked me up and we raced back to our cottage without saying a word to my mum and dad. Now I know this relationship wasn't going to be boring.

Now I had to be the happiest girl in the world, Jacob had no competition what so ever.

**Chapter 5.**

**New start.**

**Renesmee's point of view.**

I was woken by a loud snoring sound, something I've never heard before. I turned round to see Jacob flat out with his mouth wide open, now this time for a picture. I sneaked out my phone snapped a picture and ran into the bathroom before Jacob had chance to wake up.

I switched on the shower to the hottest it would go and stayed underneath the powerful jets until I realised I had school today. Joy, what can I say I'd been there for one day made five or six friends and hated the classes, It wasn't half bad.

I jumped out the shower, blasted my hair and left it dry naturally and put on my joggers and a jumper, morbid day today. The dull ache in my lower abdomen was here so it only meant one thing. I decided to put on a sanitary towel just incase.

I entered my room to find Jacob stifling a yawn and stretching.

"Morning love, nice sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah first time with you while being like this, felt good!" Jacob replied groggily.

"aw, well anyway I have to go to school now, I'll see you later at the main house? Or are you patrolling?"

"Wish you could have the day off, you've only been there for one day and I seemed to miss you! And I think im patrolling but I'll pop in to see you before you go to sleep" he answered.

"Okay, see you later." I kissed him hastily on the lips, pulled away far too quickly and headed to the main house.

There was one feeling that I couldn't explain properly. Every time me and Jacob touched a tingle flowed throughout my whole body. I missed it whenever I was away from him but it was a relief to feel it when he was near. We will discuss that later, I'll see if he feels it to.

**Jacob's POV.**

Being parted from Nessie was by far the hardest thing I had to do, I felt like she as being ripped away from her. We'd been together for a day yeah, but I imprinted on her and ive been waiting for her for 4 years, and finally she is mine. All mine.

An unexplained feeling, a tingling whenever we touched.

I knew she would of left for school by now so I shoved on some clothes and headed back to my dads house, a place I hadn't been for a while. It was time to tell the adoring father.

I phased not even thinking twice about my clothes and ran straight for my dads house. I stopped and sniffed the air, it was an unfamiliar scent, an invader it smelt like those Italian gits. Oh they were back.

_If anyone is phased I need you to come to the north side of the forest, or Edward if you can hear this, come north, I've just run into an unfamiliar scent._

Within two minutes I heard two sets of padded paws thumping nosily on the ground and then a familiar scent stirred in the air and Edward appeared in front of me.

_Jesus Edward stop trying to frighten me, I know it might be quite amusing to see a huge wolf flinch and jump back, but stop. I thought angrily._

An evil smile crept up on his face and quickly disappeared and his face went serious again. His head whipped round to a rustling sound in the trees. I saw a mysterious tall dark figure appear from the shrub, and it looked like Aro who walked out but I wasn't sure.

Edward nodded his head to confirm it was Aro and his 'crew'.

Edward chuckled.

"Hello Edward, sorry for arriving without notice, but were just stopping in for a regular check. Nothing to worry about." Aro said slowly, as if he was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

Edward's body seemed to relax a little. "That's a relief I thought something had happened, or maybe you was here to take someone with you?"

"No Edward, we have no reason to take anyone with us, unless you and Alice are thinking of joining us?" Aro smiled with content.

"I have to decline your request I'm afraid I don't want to join you and your coven for a while, I would like to see my daughter live her life, she's just started school." Edward replied sternly.

"Oh that's a shame, you couldn't leave your beautiful daughter behind."

I snarled at his little compliment. She's mine, hands off blood sucker.

"Yes now if you don't mind I have to go out of town so I hope to see you soon Aro, nice to see you." Edward happily said.

"Yes Edward, see you soon." Aro and his little friends dashed off into the woods so I took that as a cue to carry on running towards my Fathers house.

I arrived phased and let myself into the little house. I ducked inside the low doorframe, and called out to Billy.

"Daaaaaaaad! It's Jacob, Im home!" I shouted.

"Yes son im here." He wheeled himself out of the kitchen and stopped at my ankles.

I reached down to embrace him in a manly hug.

"I have something to tell you dad, I know I should wait until Nessie is here but I think it would find it easier just telling you myself." I gulped what if he didn't approve of me being with Nessie. Yeah the treaty had been abolished but for all I know, my Father could have pure hate for Bella and Edward. I continued. "Well anyway, you understand that I imprinted on Nessie, Me, Edward, Bella and Nessie had a chat lastnight and Bella and Edward practically gave us the thumbs up to us being together."

"Jacob that good, I could tell that your feelings were progressing for Nessie, for one you were never at home, always spending time with her. I'm glad you finally got what you want. Just treat her with respect, after all you will be together for a lifetime." Billy smiled to reassure me.

I tightly hugged him, looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly 3 o'clock. Wow.

I ran into the bathroom, jumped in the arm shower and stayed in for a while just thinking about Nessie. Woaaaah. I shook my head at that thought, jumped out the shower and picked out some black jeans a pearly white shirt. All designer of course. Cheers Alice, I guess.

I said a quick goodbye to my father and apologised for if I would be home late. It was mine and Nessie first date. I placed dinner reservations in Frankie and Benny's. It's the only 'romantic' place I could think of.

I raced up to the main house in the Rabbit and let myself into the house, which was when my eyes lay upon the most beautiful being in the earth.

The classic black little dress, that's what she was wearing. It hugged her curves in all the right places, just thinking about what she would look like without it on. Edward instantly turned round and shot me a death glare, that's when I knew I'd crossed the line.

"Oh hey Jacob I didn't even hear you come in!" Ness said cheerily.

"Hey Nessie, you look very nice tonight, are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secr-e-e-e-e-t!" I said seductively.

I grabbed her hand and ran out to the Volvo. God I thank Edward for letting me borrow this car.

I ran my hand around the steering wheel before cautiously putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

Nessie breathed a sigh of relief and I turned to face her and caught a tear jut before it rolled down her perfect cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked quickly.

"It's just um… I've been thinking all day, and I find it hard to be away from you, when we touch electricity sparks through my body. I missed you today Jacob, I know that may sound pathetic and we was only apart for six hours but the truth is I've been holding back these tears all day". She said and suddenly burst into tears.

I could tell it was her time of month because she was never really this emotional around me, this was the first emotional time she had spent with me so I couldn't mess it up I needed to show Nessie that I can sort any of her problems out.

"Ness listen, well this morning I felt empty, I've been getting these tingles whenever we are in contact, I just didn't know whether to ask you about it just in case you didn't feel the same way. Maybe we get those tingles because I imprinted on you, we're meant to be this imprinting business has never been explained in great detail before. All you need to know is that I'm always here if you do need to ask me anything and I will always love you no matter what".

Yes Jacob you just nailed it. I have to be honest I've never been that deep before.

"Wow Jacob have you been that deep before?" No, I thought to myself. She smiled.

"Anyway now that's over and done with, we have a date to be getting to" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Yes we do! Now can you please tell me where we are going?"

"No can do, just wait till we get there. One clue: You eat there."

"Very detailed clue thanks!" She giggled.

We drove the rest of the way silence, it was quite awkward but it was bound to be awkward on the first date wasn't it?

"Wow Jacob, Frankie and Benny's, my restaurant how did you know?" she asked smugly.

Of course I knew this was her favourite restaurant, all of the imprinter's took their imprintee's out for their first meal, Me and Nessie, Seth and Claire, Jared and Lucy. Three kids with three gym buffs now that had to look like a complicated gay relationship. Well anyway we ordered our food, and Nessie decided to throw her whole dish over my head. No big deal I guess. I just came to the whole restaurants attention. Whoop.

I quickly got out of the car and raced round to the passenger side to let Nessie out, she gracefully stepped out of the car shutting the door behind her.

_Jacob really does know how to impress me, the first date, maybe we could take our relationship up further, I guess it's only been two days but still…man I love this guy._

"Umm..Nessie, you just projected." I said quietly.

"Oh yeah I know, I was meant to". She turned around smiled at me and planted a soft kiss on my lips pulling away too soon.

We was halfway through our meals when both heard a loud howling, both of our heads snapped up as we looked at eachother and looked around the restaurant. It's fine no-one heard that! I felt a vibration in my pocket and decided to ignore it so I could listen for any other howling, but it started getting on my nerves on I decided to answer it.

"_Jacob __is __that __you? __Well __anyway __it__'__s __Edward__ we __need __you __and __Renesmee __to __come __home __as __soon __as __possible, __Seth __has __been __hurt __and __it__'__s __not __safe __out __there __for __both __of __you__…"_

"_Okay__ we__'__re__ on __our __way __now.__" _I snapped the phone shut left money and tips on the table and dragged Nessie out.

"Jacob what is happening?"

"Seth has been hurt and we need to get back to the main house as soon as possible, you father has said it isn't safe for both of us to be out on our own." I said with pausing. "Im sorry for cutting our first date short I just don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."

"It's fine Jacob, I understand. Just being in your presence is good enough for me." She said sweetly.

I raced back to the main house only to be greeted by the piercing sound of Seth screaming out in pain. I could feel a tingling sensation all over my body. What was happening? Edward's head whipped round. Looked like I was in turn for another chat.

**Chapter 6**

**Unwanted Guests.**

**Seth's POV.**

The pain hit me, what a bastard. Biting a chunk out of leg and snapping my arm?

I have never seen these Volturi guys in my life, I knew they were trouble though, I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt so I decided to sacrifice myself, well sacrifice a chunk of my arm and a couple hours of pain.

"Right Seth we need pop your arm back into place, I've tried giving you some morphine but your body will run it off very quickly so you will feel some pain.." Carlisle drifted off just as he grabbed my arm and shoved it back into the socket.

"ARGGGGGH!" I screamed. "Jesus that hurt, bet Jacob will just hear me screaming and think the worst of it". Just as I said that Jacob and Nessie burst in the door.

"Seth you okay?" Jacob panted.

"Yes". I replied. "It's not as bad as it sounded, only those Volturi freaks taking a chunk out of my leg and snapping my arm, everyone thought it was worse with the way I howled". I said lowly.

"I'm glad your okay anyway". "What are they doing here anyway Edward, we shoved them off earlier today, they said they were only here for a check?"

"Yes Jacob but there is some problem behind it, something must of happened that were not in the know about. We need to find out without anyone getting hurt". Edward brought his index finger and thumb upto his chin, always made me chuckle when people did that.

"Yeah we do. Why don't we have two wolves patrolling and two vampires patrolling also. Edward we definitely need you so you can communicate. How about Me, Edward, Paul and Emmett?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Yeah that sounds good, why don't we start patrolling now, just to make sure they've gone".

"Yeap let's go". Jacob replied hastily.

Jacob said goodbye to Nessie and so did Jacob and Emmett, they all knew that they would be back soon, I mean how serious could this get?

"Bye Seth!"

"Yeah yeah…" My eyes slowly closed as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Renesmee's POV.**

I wanted to know why the Voltori were here, were they here on just a check or here for something serious? I remember Jacob mentioning to dad that they ran into them this morning… what was that all about?

Anyway I knew that I didn't have to worry we had all the big 'uns out on control.

It could be anything, they could be back here to try and persuade my mother, father and aunt Alice to join their guard. I knew wouldn't agree to it, so with that I closed my eyes and fell into the dream world.

**Edward's POV.**

"Edward I would just like to explain first that we are not here to ask you, Bella or Alice to join our guard all we would like to ask, is maybe if you ad your family would take temporary place on our guard whilst we investigate something that is currently happening in Brazil?" Aro explained with caution.

"Would you mind telling us what has happened in Brazil?" I ask with curiosity.

"Well we have old friends that came into this world just after us…roughly seven hundred years ago, so we all know how powerful they will be. Anyway there are rumours that they have started a newborn army and they are planning an attack on our coven to reveal us to humans. We all know what will happen if we are revealed so we need to go and check if these rumours are true, and we thought we could come to your family with you being the second largest coven with your added shapeshifters?" Aro said thoughtfully.

It has been less than two seconds in which he explained that in so it only took me atleast a second to reply.

"Okay, we will do it.." I said slowly, repeating each word in my head.

"Thank-you so much, please send my thanks onto Carlisle, here are twenty tickets, I didn't know how many you would need but your flight leaves tomorrow at ten am and a limousine is arranged to pick you up from the airport in Italy just after you land." He said.

"Oh that is very kind buying our tickets and all, we are all glad to know that it will be helping the Volturi out." I said.

"Yes it will, thanks again…"

As they all rushed off in an unknown direction I sped back to the main house to explain to my family what I had just put them in for…including the wolves.

"So yes I think we should do it, we could all get destroyed if something happened to the Volturi and I hope you all understand that?" I paused to get many vigorous head shakes in my way. "Okay. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella could you all go and pack clothes for your partners are yourselves." They all dashed off as I continued. "Nessie I know that you are now more than capable to pack a bag for you and Jacob, but could you please pack some clothes for Embry, it would be nice to take him with us. Carlisle I understand that you must pack much needed medical things for Embry, so off you go."

"Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, we will all run through tactics, meaning we will sort out positions of the coven.."

"Edward I personally think you Alice, and Jasper and Bella should be the main ones and the others can step in if needed?" Jacob said hastily.

"Yeah I think he's right bro, that's all we need." Emmett said in agreement.

"Okay now that's sorted you can all go and help your partners pack!"

I dashed off to the cottage to fine Nessie and Bella moving round like the speed of light. After all it had only been around five minutes and they had both nearly packed all their suitcases!

"My two favourite girls getting ready so quick! No way are you both almost finished packing!" I chuckled.

"Don't get used to it Edward you'll be doing your own packing next time we do go away!" Bella said almost a little to serious then a smile crept up on her face.

We double checked that we had packed everything that was necessary and dashed back to the main house to see everyone waiting for us.

It was now eight thirty am and we were on our way to Liverpool airport, Me, Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Seth in my Volvo with everyone else following suit behind in five different cars. Yes there was that many of us!

We boarded the plane and after an hour I looked over to where two soft snores were coming from to find the sweet picture of Nessie Jacob snuggled up in one of the luxury seats. I turned to face my loving wife and cradled her face while planting a featherlike kiss on her lips.

"Do you know Edward, I'd love to know what it feels like to sleep, I forgot the feeling!" Bella said randomly.

"Yes I know the feeling but I haven't slept for over a hundred years, I think you could probably recall the memories better than what I can!"

**Chapter 7.**

"**Holiday" in Italy.**

**Renesmee's POV.**

_I was running, but beside me were two beautiful children…they both had the same skin tone as Jacob the same golden hair as my father. "Mummy, were going to beat you!" and that's when I realised I was dreaming about having children. A huge stylish house suddenly came into my view, the same style as the main house, maybe a little bit smaller…_

"Renesmee.." Jacob whispered in my ear. I struggled to open my eyes as the light hit me full on. "Were here, our temporary home for the next.."

"Month!" Alice shouted out.

Oh crap a whole month in this place, what was we going to do about school I had only just started after all!

"Don't worry about that Nessie, Carlisle has rang the school explaining we have gone to visit a sick relative for a while in Italy" Dad explained.

This was another reason why I loved my family so much, they always had an excuse to give to everyone. It was great. I slowly rose form the luxury seat and intertwined my fingers with Jacob's. I love this man, I was so glad he was coming with us, I would of missed of him so much if I had to go back.

We got into the limousine and made our way through the deserted streets of Volterra, I looked out of the window as I saw a huge grey castle come into my view. Ive got to say it was pretty impressive I wouldn't be surprised if that was where we were living for the next month.

"I'll be glad to tell you Nessie that we are going to be living in that castle for the next month but it isn't as luxurious on the inside, very dark, gloomy. You'll understand when we get there." Dad ended with a small smile to reassure me.

We passed a fountain and a clock tower which looked to be attached to the castle.

We came to an abrupt stop and we all piled out the limousine grabbing our belongings as we all raced to reach the hug wooden doors as quick as we could.

Daddy slowly walked behind the rest of the group, took a huge key out of his pocket, placed it in the hole and turned anti-clockwise, I have to say this was one of the most tense moments so far, I just wanted to see what it was like inside.

A huge groan was let out as my dad opened the door. He was right it wasn't bright and happy like I thought it would be, it was dark, no light, felt like we were in a dungeon. With caution we all stepped in and followed signs to our rooms.

I and Jacob took a left, then up a flight of stairs and there was our room, and Embry was next to us, which wasn't so bad, atleast Jacob had someone to relate to.

"Hey Jacob looks like this is our room, good job Embry is next door?" I said smugly.

"I guess it is, and you know what I'd be even happier if we just had this floor to ourselves." Jacob said.

I blushed and unlocked our door.

We both stepped inside and gasped, the room was pale cream with red interior, the huge king-size bed was hard to miss. Lets just say it would get enough use this month. I threw my suitcase on the floor and walked over to what seemed like the bathroom door, I opened it to find a huge hot-tub, and shower, a toilet, and a sink.

"Oh My God Jacob look what's in here!" I said excitedly.

"Wow, I guess we'll be having fun with that." Jacob winked and I giggled.

I then moved out of the en-suite and opened another door to find a walk in closet which I was used to having at home so I just shut that cupboard and jumped onto the bed. It was a water bed, even better.

Lets just say me and Jacob had fun in that bed for atleast twenty-five minutes, I wont go into detail, I'm sure I would get stick of it later from Uncle Emmett. Only bad thing about being in a castle half full, super hearing, Damn.

A few hours had past and I could hear My dad and mum preparing lunch for the whole wolf clan downstairs in the kitchen, I chose to go and speak to them. See if they brought anything up.

"Oh hey Nessie, hope this smells good, I don't think ive attempted making this much food before!" Dad said.

_It smells delicious Dad, sorry I just don't want to talk, I was hoping I could speak to you in private, without mum?_

"Of-course you can sweetie" He looked over at mum who stared at us with worry. "Don't worry love, there is nothing to worry about, Nessie just wants to speak."

And with that we both ended up outside the grounds, far enough so that no-body could hear us.

"Dad, I just wanted to state the fact that I miss having time with you and mum I feel like ive been pushing you and her out with me just starting school and finding my love for Jacob." I said a little too quick but I knew he'd get it.

"Listen Nessie, I understand what you have been feeling, I know your love for Jacob is very deep indeed and of course you will be spending quite a lot of time with him. I would just like to ask one thing… Keep it quiet!" He whispered the last bit and ran off deep into the woods.

I had to giggle, I knew where he was heading, he could tell I needed to hunt, I could do with some mountain lion blood right now. I finally caught up with him and he pointed to his left, I knew that he meant there was some Mountain lion in that direction.

I sped off and stop hastily to find my prey perched by a rock sleeping in the sun. I crept up behind it and pounced, I snapped it's neck and drained the beast dry, the warm liquid travelled down my throat and it relieved me instantly. Once I was finished I lay the animal on the floor so nature could take its course.

**Chapter 8.**

**First Dinner.**

**Jacob's POV.**

_Keep your thoughts to a minimum Jake; don't let the dreaded father see…_

"Jacob! Take your own advice!" Edward boomed.

"What was that about Jacob?" Nessie asked.

"Oh I was just telling myself to keep my thoughts to a minimum while were at dinner I don't want your father seeing what we did earlier…" I wriggled my eyebrows which made Nessie giggle. I grabbed her hand as we made our way to the dining hall; let's just say I'd use this room for a party for most of Forks. A long table took up half of the room, full of luscious meat, veg.. A huge range of food and all for the wolves and Nessie. Gosh the Cullen's must have gone through some trouble for this.

We all took our seats and all separated into our own conversations. They dwindled as I caught a whiff of Esme's delicious cooking. We all turned round to see her bringing out more food, she told us all to dig in. Let's just say all of us who were eating were too busy stuffing our faces to talk so the Cullen's just spoke between them.

Renesmee had finished with her lunch, she started tracing little patterns on my thigh which I thought nothing of until she started getting higher, it got to the point where I started choking on my food. There was a time and a place Ness.

She heard me and stopped, this was her new ability she could listen to other people thoughts whilst touching them. I found it quite interesting.

Later on when Me and Renesmee were in our room I decided it would be quite nice for her to spend sometime with her parents. I obviously knew what she went to speak to her father about before. I understand that she misses spending time with her parents, she has only had four years growing into a fully mature woman, so she didn't have quite the usual childhood, least to say.

**Edward's POV.**

Me, Bella and Renesmee had decided to spend the night together watching movies and talking, I found out that she really did enjoy being in our company I do have to say that I really do miss spending time with her, I just want my little baby back, but I knew I wouldn't get that. I'm so happy for her and Jacob but I cant let my guard down with Jacob, its always come across that I hate him but I don't, he's the best one for her, after all we were all going to be spending and eternity together.

We watched all kinds of movies, Comedy, Romance, Action –although the girls didn't enjoy the action, I suppose it was to keep me happy- and Horror. After the horror film Nessie decided to go and spend some time with Jake, I didn't really want to think what that consisted of, so I asked my beautiful wife to come on a walk with me.

We ran as far as we could without going off the border of Volterra, we watched the moon rise as our romance intensified it all started out with a kiss as people would say.

"Bella you don't know how happy I am that you found out what I and my family were, just think what if you didn't? We wouldn't have our Renesmee and you wouldn't be like us. I don't think I could live without you, you're the perfect one for me and that will never change, I've never found anyone with a scent as intoxicating as yours. Eight letters, three words, one meaning. I love you. And that's how our night practically ended. Except when we got back to our room.

"EDWARD!" Alice burst through our door and interrupted mine and Bella's kiss.

"What is it Alice?"

"I can't see Nessie's future anymore and I have no idea if it has something to do with Jacob or whether something is going to happen." I rushed over to Alice and grabbed her wrists came down to her level and told her… "Alice you know that is always got something to do with Jacob, now go back to your room."

She skipped off and we didn't think anything of it until of course we got back to Forks.

**Chapter 9.**

**The new guy.**

**Renesmee's POV.**

It was my first day back from Volterra, I had explained to all of my friends that I was visiting a sick relative, which they all of course bought.

It was like my first day back, where all of the other pupils made a pathway, but this time it wasn't for me. This time it was for the new guy. I sniffed the air and caught a new scent, it smelt like a new vampire. No way could the new guy be a vampire.

He was in all of my classes he sat next to me, great.

Blonde, blue eyes, beautiful, that's how you would describe him if you have never spoken to him before.

"Hey your name must be Renesmee, I'm Damien." He smiled.

"Oh hey Damien, yeah I'm Renesmee." I looked into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were the same golden honey as mine.

"I could smell you before I even got in the parking lot, are you…?" he said too low for anybody else to hear.

"Well I'm not technically a full vampire. I'm half human, half vampire hybrid, are you?" I said.

"Yes I am full, your quite the little creation, very beautiful. I thought it was impossible for a human and a vampire to conceive a child?"

"So did all of my family but obviously I was unique." I ended that conversation quickly enough, I didn't want to get sucked in by any other guys whilst I was with Jacob, we were meant to be together.

A few days past and Damien and I had been getting close, we even went out together to the cinema, which Jacob wasn't very happy about.

Tonight me and Damien were going hunting together. We slowly walked through the forest enjoying this time we were spending together, I know I was with Jacob but meeting someone like Damien was nice. We finally finished with our prey and left them on the forest floor for nature to take its course.

He moved in to kiss me. Everything was running through my mind, Jacob, what was he doing?

"DAMIEN STOP?" He pulled back and looked at me funny.

"What did I do wrong?"

"I have a boyfriend, I can't believe it you probably brought me out here just to try and get into me more anyway, I don't want anything else to do with you. Don't come near me ever again. Don't speak to me." I dashed off and headed back to the main house.

How could he of done that to me? The only boy I'd kissed is Jacob and I love him so much, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I decided not to tell him about this.

I walked in the house to find Jacob on the living room floor with Emmett playing Fifa.

"Hey honey!" I cheered.

"Hey beautiful, how did school go?" He asked keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"It went fine; I know I'm kinda late home I went hunting." I said.

_Oh__yeah__and__I__forget__to__say,__I__nearly__got__sucked__into__Damien.__Or__should__I__call__him__Mr__Steal__your__Gal._I thought to myself.

"Good and that's fine, anything that lets my Nessie be happy is fine!" He turned around to me and beckoned me towards him. I walked over and sat in his knee, we shared a passionate kiss while Uncle Emmett wouldn't stop egging Jacob on.

We sat on the floor continuing to stare at the television screen for atleast half an hour before another relative came into the house. First one to arrive was Esme, she'd just started voluntary work at this new school in town, not your usual school, it was for kids who have been abandoned by their parents or their parents cant cope with them. It was good of her to do that, she was the loving and caring kind.

Second home was Mum, Alice and Rosalie, you could tell they had been out shopping my Mum looked exhausted and did have nearly ten bags in her hand, she walked over to me dumped her bags and kissed my cheek.

I peered into the bags and found clothes, clothes, clothes, but there was one bag, that didn't contain clothes, but two phones. I took hold of that bag and looked at Mum.

"Who's are these Mum?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yours and Jacobs darling, thought it would be a nice idea for you two to be in contact with us all." She smiled

I whipped out the phones to find two iphone 4s', now these were nice.

Last to arrive back was Dad and Jasper, you could tell that they hadn't just got back from hunting regarding that they both had sophisticated suits on, but one thing that you couldn't miss, he had a face like thunder.

"Oh oh ohhh, we need to go and play baseball today, theres going to be a huge storm, one of the best ones we will have in a while." Alice said bouncing round to find all of our baseball gear.

On that note Jacob looked at me and I nodded we ran of to the cottage we thought we could get some quality time together, but we found out that we thought wrong, my Mum and Dad were home before we were.

Dad stood his ground at the front door, and Mum stood next to him looking very confused.

"Renesmee would you and Jacob like to come inside I think we have something to talk about." He slowly entered the house leaving us all to follow behind him.

"Nessie what is all of this about?" Jacob asked, I just carried on moping into the you house not saying a word, scarcely even breathing.

We all sat down in silence and it took a few seconds for Jacob to speak up.

"What is going on Edward, what's happened?" Jacob questioned.

"Well you know like Nessie went hunting after school? It turns out that she didn't go alone, she went with the new guy from her school, Damien." _Crap__how__did__he__know__I__'__d__tried__so__hard__not__to__think__about__it._ "Renesmee only had the intention of going hunting but it seems that this Damien had other ideas, he tried to kiss her Jacob, but Renesmee did the right thing and walked away." Dad smiled at me, I half-heartedly smiled back.

"But Nessie…" Jacob trailed off.

"Jacob you know that I would never do anything like that, you're the first boy I've ever been like this with and you're the last, I love you so much, and were made for each other, I did the right thing and walked away from him, I couldn't do that to you Jacob, you mean everything to me, always have and always will!" I said loudly.

"I understand what you're saying Renesmee I do see that you only thought he was taking you hunting and I'm so pleased that you walked away. Your mine forever and no-one else's, I love you so much." Jacob said.

"Well on that note, shall we be heading off for baseball I can hear Jasper telling us to head for our normal pitch." Dad interrupted as me an Jake were about to kiss, but we still got a little peck.

I had noticed that my Mum hadn't even had a word in that discussion, so I walked with her and told her that I didn't mean anything that happened, I only had the thought of going hunting and nothing else.

**Chapter 10.**

**Baseball, Vampire Style.**

**Jacob's POV.**

Us wolves are fast runners but when it comes to being compared to vampires I don't think we come anywhere, despite that fact me and Seth and Embry decided to join in with the fun I cant say ive ever seen the vampires play baseball before, but there must be a big reason why they have to play when theres a storm brewing.

Seeing Nessie in that baseball hat was cute, she looked good no matter what she wore; she was one of a kind.

Edward brought me out of my daydream…as per usual.

"C'mon Jake if your going to play…Seth, Embry…you too."

"Man I think this is going to be one of the best games of baseball that I'm ever going to play; I personally think that I'm going to be the first wolf that whips a vampire's ass at baseball". Embry said, getting all syked up for the game.

After we were all in our places the game started. Alice was the bowler and man she could throw a wicked curveball, but that didn't stop Rosalie from hitting it further out than what my eyes could see.

I thought she was going to get a homerun but then Bella and Edward took off for the ball… and the only one that came back was Edward who launched the ball back to Esme just before Rosalie hit the stump.

"OUT!" I shouted, as Rosalie threw her bat on the floor.

Wow I don't think ive ever seen a girl go in such a mood just because she didn't get a homerun.

"Your right there Jacob" Edward shouted. "Rosalie is the bad loser of the family, you'll get used to it." He said with a wink.

I guess I would be getting used to it, with me and Renesmee being together now. I mean being together for eternity.

Now it was Nessie's turn. She stood there on the stump ready for the ball to come her way… when it finally did she hit it with full force making her hair sway frantically. She didn't stop to see where the ball had gone, but I can tell you now she did hit it further than Rosalie.

She sped round the stumps as Emmett ran off to fetch the ball. She was just coming to the last stump as her hip cracked. We all froze as she screamed and crippled to the floor in pain.

Everyone but me rushed over to Renesmee, I couldn't move at all I was in complete shock, how could my girl break her freaking hip whilst playing baseball.

"Jake come over here I think were going to need to you to carry her home she's not in a good state." Carlisle called over.

Now I was able to move my feet I moved quickly to Renesmee's side, brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I know that she would be in unbearable pain right now.

I picked her up –trying not to move her torso-, she whimpered a little but I moved her into a comfortable position and took off.

"Nessie?" I asked in a whisper.

"Jake?" She replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm, it's hurting but I guess it wont be long until ive healed. A day in bed will do it, I guess that means ive got another day off school. Which I guess is a bonus I get to be away from that Damien for an extra day... I really am thinking about getting a restraining order against him…" I then cut in.

"Renesmee you will be fine and I will stay with you all day today and all day tomorrow, but enough about that Damien, it's just you and me and if he does give you any more trouble we will have a word with him, a restraining order wont do any good, he's a vampire."

A very sneaky one too. I thought to my self.

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt just for me, I mean I beat that he is as old as Carlisle." She said quietly.

"Ness we'll sort this out another time, don't forget that I love you." I said with a smile.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

As we were coming up to the big house I smelt an unfamiliar scent. A scent that ive not smelt before.

**Renesmee's POV.**

_Walking down an aisle…white flowers everywhere. I looked down to see that I had a stunning dress fixed to my body shape. I looked to my right to see my father smiling down on me, he looked so happy and so did all these people gathered around me some with wet eyes, but then I looked right ahead of me to see Jacob stood at something that looked like an altar. It was then that I realised, I was getting married._

I was awoken from my dream by a familiar scent. Damien's scent to be precise.

My eyes whipped open, I looked up at Jacob to see his eyes full of worry.

"Jacob I know who it is, it's Damien, he's either been here or he is still here. We need to get everyone to come back." I said without breathing.

"Damien? What the hell? What is he doing here, I swear I will rip that guys head from his shoulders if he doesn't leave US alone!" Jacob said.

I could feel his body vibrating, he was getting hotter by the second (No pun intended).

"Jake calm it, you don't need to get this worked up over him, I'm sure its nothing that my family can't sort out, they have defeated the Volturi after all." I said calmly.

His body stopped vibrating, as he looked down at me with pleading eyes I don't think I could ever live without this man. He swooped his head down and began to passionately kiss me.

_Dad if you can hear this I need to come back to the main house, we've just ran into Damien's scent, we don't want to go in the house just in case he's still here._

After under a minute everyone was back with us. Dad didn't hesitate and ran straight into the house with everyone else following.

"Don't worry he's not here anymore, I don't hear his thoughts. But I do know that he has left us a note.

_**Dear Renesmee&Family..**_

_**Im not here to scare you, I don't think I would be able to scare you all to be honest. But when I first saw Renesmee at school, I couldn't help but want her, so this is now my new quest to make Renesmee mine. She will no longer be safe at school I will try and take her at every open opportunity that I have, be careful Cullen's, when I want something I always get it, and im going to make sure that I get Renesmee.**_

_**Yours faithfully,**_

_**Damien.**_

"We need to move". Grandpa said abruptly.

"Yes". Everyone agreed.

I can't believe the whole family were going to move just so I was safe.

"Of course were all going to move for your safety Nessie." Dad said sympathetically.

Esme lifted a large scroll from the top of the fridge, something that looked like a world map.

"We need to pick where we are going to move Renesmee, you will do this many times in your life when humans become suspicious about our ages." Dad explained.

Personally I didn't really want to say anything, I didn't feel like speaking. But there was one place that I would really love to move to. Isle Esme, it would be nice for just me and Jacob to move there and then have the rest of my family on their own islands that surround it.

"Nessie that's a great idea…she was thinking that her and Jacob could move to Isle Esme, then letting all of us live on the surrounding islands". Dad explained to everyone.

"That sounds like a great idea". Emmett said followed by Rosalie.

"Okay so that's agreed, I will ring up the Brazilian government, asking if it would be okay if we all permanently lived on the islands." Carlisle said mostly to himself but everyone was listening.

"I know what they are going to say! They will be fine with it as long as we don't destroy the islands." Alice said with just a small hint of excitement in her voice.

**Chapter 11**

**Memories.**

**Bella's POV.**

Moving away from Forks is going to be one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life, I just know It will be. Being converted into a vampire was hard but this is just going to be worse, atleast after I had be turned I was able to see Charlie on a regular basis, but not Renee, I remember when she turned up that day with…my new sister?

_We –Me, Edward and Renesmee-, were currently sat in Edward's old bedroom at the main house. Renee had turned up for a surprise visit, she never did get the goodbye that I would like to give her it was my wedding night the last time I saw her. I suppose it would be hard to tell her that I was something other than human, she just wouldn't understand –unlike Charlie-. _

_I heard the gravel being churned up underneath my mothers tyre's, I heard the faint whispering, but there was one unfamiliar voice. Edward had a tight grip of me whilst Renesmee was asleep on the bed. _

_The unfamiliar voice, it sounded like it was coming from a young child, had my mum had another son/daughter?_

"_Mummy, I want to give the picture to Auntie Bell and Uncle Edward, I drew angels because they are in heaven now"._

"_I know darling let's just wait until we get inside, let's say our hello's first." My mum explained to this little girl._

_I heard a faint rapping at the front door, and I suddenly had the urge to go downstairs and open the door for her myself, but Edward just tightened his already tight grip on me. It's a good job that I didn't have to breathe really because if I did I'm pretty sure I would be suffocating by now._

_Esme answered the door as I listened to their convocation my Mother finally introduced the little girl._

"_Why don't you tell Esme and Carlisle your name?" My mum said encouragingly._

"_Hello, my name is Bella rose." The little girl said quietly._

_My mum had names her after me, I couldn't hold back my tearless sobs, just to know that my mum was still thinking about me, I so wish I could go down there right now._

After my little memory flash, I decided to move quickly and start in advance on packing most of our things; well I didn't really need to pack anything, maybe a few outfits because I'm sure Alice would drag me out shopping when we get there.

I wanted this first move of many to be a new start for me, with my new family; I only wish that I could take Charlie with me. What was Jacob going to say to his Father?

I couldn't take all this chatter at the main house so I dashed off over to our cottage and sat down in front of Renesmee's old iron crib. It wasn't long before I was yet again trying to hold back my tearless sobs, and it wasn't long until Edward's arms were pulling me into his "warm" lap.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked with caution

"I do and don't want to move away from Forks, I have Charlie to leave behind and then theres Renesmee's childhood here, I don't know whether it's right to leave it behind. I do really want to take this iron crib with me." I said through my sobs.

"Listen Bella, just because we are leaving Forks now doesn't mean that we cant come back on vacations because we will keep this house. Because then we can come back to visit Charlie and Jacob's Father. And as for Renesmee's childhood, don't forget we all have an eternity to spend together therefore we can come back in many years to come and maybe start living here again." I stopped sobbing and turned to face Edward. "I have to say this is my favourite place, because after all I did find you here." I stopped his talking by planting my lips feverishly onto his, this was the most passionate kiss that me and Edward had shared for a long time.

**Jacob's POV.**

I guess it was time for me to go and break the news to my father about us moving to Isle Esme & co.

Me and Renesmee had decided to take Edward's Volvo. The journey was more or less silent until Ness turned round to me.

"Jacob, you know you don't have to come if you don't want to? It wont make me love you any less because after all we will all be coming back on vacations because I know my mum will find it hard leaving Charlie behind…". Nessie said quietly.

I can't believe she's just said this to me. I pulled the car over and took her hand in-between mine.

"Renesmee Cullen, now that I have finally gotten you I don't think I could be ever parted for you, like you've said we will be coming back on vacations which will give me the chance to come and visit my Billy. I never want to apart from you. I love you." I said with passion.

"I just didn't want you to feel like we were taking you away from your childhood place." She said quietly.

"Don't get me wrong you might have been taking me away from La Push and Forks, but I know now that moving away from America will be the best thing I've done, especially moving with you, moving you away from that Damien freak so I can have you all to myself". That made her smile, and I took that as a cue to start the car up again and to carry on driving to my Father's.

We finally arrived, as I walked in Nessie followed behind me, I think this will be the first time that Billy would have seen Nessie since me and her had finally gotten together.

Yes I was right it was. I walked it to find Billy eating his tea with Rachel and Paul in front of the TV.

"Hey Dad, Paul and Rachel". They all smiled in response. I gulped. "Do you think me and Nessie would be able to speak to you all, we have something to tell you, and before you say anything Paul, no it's not what you think." I said sternly.

"Sure Son, I'm finished now why don't you both come and sit at the kitchen table with me?" He wheeled him self off into the kitchen with me and Nessie following.

I pulled out a chair for Nessie and sat down next to her leaving my Father at the top of the table.

"Jacob, before you say it. I already know what it is, and if you're coming for my permission, then you don't need it, go and enjoy yourself I'm sure it will be on of the greatest decisions that you've ever made. I understand that you won't be able to come and see me that much but I do have old Charlie and Rachel and Paul over here. I will see you sometimes, don't get me wrong I will miss you, but it's your life." Billy said passionately.

"You know what Dad, I've always wondered how you do that, if you think I'm going to do good by moving away then I'm going to do it, when you say that something Is going to turn out good then it usually does. Thank-you so much Dad, we will miss you, don't forget that I love you and I always will do." I said with great emotion.

"Same here Son. You and Nessie go off and enjoy yourself, I just expect you to ring me mostly every night, that's all I want." He said.

"Of course Dad, well we do fly out tomorrow, so we might pop by in the morning if we have time but if we don't then I guess this is goodbye, I'll call you every night and I wont forget. I love you Dad." As the tears started to well up in my eyes I wiped then with the back of my hand as I embraced my dad In a manly hug.

"I love you son, and you too Renesmee, hope you both have a good time." He said.

"Love you too Billy, thank-you so much". Renesmee said welling up too.

"See you both soon" He said as he watched us from the porch walking to the car.

Now that we had finally reached the car, I looked over to Renesmee with teary eyes.

"Now I do know that this move is going to be one of the greatest things I've ever done, and I don't doubt it. I just can't wait until we have children, once we get there." I said as I moved in to kiss Renesmee.

**Chapter 12.**

**The Move.**

**Renesmee's POV.**

Everybody's bags were packed and were on our way to the airport. Me, Renesmee, Bella, Edward were in the car together. There wasn't a fair amount of room with me Nessie and all of our stuff in the back but being closer together just made the journey more interesting.

It was almost a two hour drive up to the airport that flew planes out to Rio De Janiro. I knew that Renesmee had fallen asleep but I only got five minutes sleep, after being rudely awoken by Bella and Edward flirting. I was just to anxious about moving, but I guess it would be okay because I was with my Nessie.

I've got to admit that Bella and Edward flirting was quite sickening, and I couldn't stop thinking about the memory that Renesmee recalled on when we were back in Italy a few weeks ago. She would hear regular banging when she was a child, she was always adamant that her father as just fixing 'Mommy's' wardrobe, but no…and before you ask yes they were fucking each other's brains out.

It was a good job that Edward was to into Bella right now because I'm sure if he would of heard me thinking about that then I would be violently throttled. Living permanently with Edward was going to be fun…very fun.

We finally arrived at the airport with only an hour to wait for the plane I'm pretty sure that everyone was happy about that one. Not that the Cullen's needed to worry anyway, they could practically live in an airport with all the money they had in their back pockets.

We al split off in the airport so me and Nessie decided to go and get something to eat then go and see if anything caught our eyes.

"So shall we go to Subway, then go shopping?" Renesmee asked me in deep thought.

"Subway then shopping, I'm starving!" I said whilst rubbing my stomach.

She giggled and pulled me towards subway which was only across the way. I cant believe how much it ended up costing for two subs and two drinks! Fifteen pounds, ridiculous.

After we had finished, we went to the perfume outlet, while I watched Renesmee get teetered up with make-up and have her every inch of body sprayed with perfume, I snook of to the next shop. The jewellers, ive been thinking about proposing to Nessie for a while no but I just didn't know when it as the right time. I was thinking of doing it around Christmas.

As soon as I walked in I was simultaneously pulled over to one specific ring, a diamond ring on a white gold band. Seven petit diamonds arranged into a small flower but in the middle was a ruby, I think this was the perfect engagement ring for her, so I bought it there and then. All I needed to do now is not think about it when Edward was around, I wanted it to be a complete and utter secret.

As I entered the other shop it's as if Nessie didn't even realise that I had left the shop she was still looking at the make-up. I quietly walked over to her and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Just buy it you know you want to." I said in a disguised voice.

"No matter how hard you try and disguise your voice Jacob, I will always know it's you because of your scent and heat." She said quickly. "And now you've said that I will go and buy it." I removed my hands from her eyes, spun her round and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She walked over to the till and paid for the makeup then beckoned me out of the shop.

It had been just under an hour so we started to make our way to the gate, I got out or tickets and passports and gave them to the aor hostess just before we boarded the plane. i could see that she kept staring at me, it's asif she was trying to flirt through her eyes, so i just turned around to kiss Nessie which seemed to piss her off, so we got to our seats a little quicker.

We were all sat together but with me and Nessie tooked off in the corner in our first class seats -Just because her family could afford it-.

The pain of being on a plane for 9 hours just settled as the film tenacious D was about to be shown.


End file.
